Spin the BottleTen Minutes in Soul Eater Heaven
by IttyBittyKittyCuddle
Summary: A conglomeration of oneshots pairing the reader and character. Will include ALL characters except maybe Excaliber . Contains kissing, licking and touching. It combines the party games spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Please rate.
1. Death the Kid

Death the Kid, if you don't want to kiss him, then don't read, please.

Spin the Bottle is a party game where an empty bottle is spun. The person spinning must kiss the person that the bottle ends up pointing at. This is usually a short kiss, in front of everyone.

Seven Minutes in Heaven is also a party game, where two people choose something, usually out of a hat or other container. It doesn't really matter, but people with matching items are locked in a closet for a pre-designated amount of time. As the name suggests, the time is usually seven minutes, but for a longer story I have lengthened it to ten.

This fanfiction mixes the two party games. If you want to know why, read the stories coming up with the adults. I will take suggestions for characters, and if I get enough comments I will do an After the Party series, with more than just kissing *wink wink*.

_

* * *

_

_You are cordially invited to the Shibusen lock in._

You threw the letter on the pile, recognizing the scrawl of Shinigami-sama, the creator and principal of the Weapon and Meister Vocational school. No way in hell were you going to go to the stupid lock in. It didn't matter that all your friends were going, or even that a host of singles would be there too. That was, of course, before your best friend and partner pulled you along, hardly giving you time to pack your pajamas and sleeping bag.

Despite yourself you have fun. There's food, drinks, dancing, you really let yourself go. And then things go crazy. A group of you go into a room with an empty glass Coke bottle. You don't realize what's going on until your friend sits you down in the loose circle, placing the bottle down on its side. The door is locked and the girls in the room giggle, knowing how much you hate these games. You look around the room, seeing everyone important there, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona and Ragnarock. Everyone.

You refuse to play at first, but all the girls push and prod you until you finally give in. You spin the glass bottle and it makes a scraping sound on the hard floor. It spins, the narrow end flashing by the people in the room, slowing down before it finally stops, pointing directly at your crush, Death the Kid. Your face flushes as you look between him and the bottle. Your body is frozen, the same as his. Seeing neither of you are going to move any time soon, two of the girls take charge. Your own partner pushes you into the broom closet and Liz pushes Kid in afterwards.

"You two have ten minutes before we're coming in, no matter what you're doing," Liz informs with a smile.

There is a single hanging lightbulb in the closet and you pull the string, casting light over your shadowy surroundings. Your eyes drift away from your crush, as you're too embarrassed to look into his beautiful yellow eyes. There's a rustling, rummaging sound and you finally look at Kid. And realize that turning on the light probably wasn't the best idea.

Although you really love Kid, sometimes his obsessive tendencies get on your nerves. You grab his hand and ask the stupidest question.

"What are you doing?"

Kid blinks his liquid-gold eyes at you, causing your face to flush. "I'm rearranging the closet so it's symmetrical."

His answer sounds so innocent you think you're talking to a five year old. But then, thinking about his obsession with symmetry, you become a little self-conscious. You're one of those people who could hardly be considered symmetrical. You have a freckle on one side of your nose, your eyebrows are probably not perfect, and there's the matter of the brown spot on your otherwise pure green eyes.

"K-kido-kun," you stutter.

He looks at you questioningly, bringing his face a little closer to yours. His eyes are the most beautiful golden color you've ever seen. His raven hair is perfectly cut, and those three white lines seem to glow in the dim light coming from the lightbulb. Kid is waiting for you to finish your sentence, you realize.

"Do you like me? I mean, I'm hardly symmetrical. Could you ever love someone like me?"

Then it happens. Kid's face has been inching closer to yours every second, and finally your lips touch. Both of you are frozen in surprise, and for a moment you expect your crush to draw back in disgust. But then something incredible happens. Death the Kid starts kissing you, the most asymmetrical student at Shibusen!

While you are still frozen in surprise Kid moves his hands around you, rubbing them up and down your back. He licks and nibbles at your lower lip, seeking entrance. You shudder in pleasure and melt into the kiss, grabbing his black suit. You've already wasted three minutes getting to this part. Your tongue feverishly explores every inch of Kid's mouth before you start feeling lightheaded. You realize that you haven't taken a breath in an entire minute. You break the kiss for some much needed air.

"You know, it helps if you breathe through your nose," Kid suggests. You notice that he's only panting a little, mostly from desire. His jacket is rumpled from your hands but he hardly seems to notice.

"Tell me something," you pant. He looks at you with inquiring eyes. "Aren't you disturbed that I'm not perfectly symmetrical? I mean, I'm not even normal." You point at your left eye as you say this, indicating the brown spot on your otherwise green orb.

"Normally I wouldn't have anything to do with someone who looks like you, ____-chan," he says. Seeing your crestfallen face, however, he quickly adds, "But on you it's really cute, I swear."

You smile at Kid, reassured that he really does like you. You move in for another kiss, and this time Kid brings his lips to your neck. Your chin lifts of its own accord and he moves up a little, lips pressing against the special place that makes you shudder and groan with pleasure. It doesn't matter that everyone outside can probably hear you, you just want Kid to keep kissing you. He pulls back a little and you move in to kiss him, your tongue drawing circles over his Adam's apple. You probably only have five minutes left.

Kid, still trembling from your fervent kissing, moves his hands to the small of your back, rubbing small sensuous circles with his near perfect fingers. Waves of pleasure run up your spine and you think you might become an endorphin junkie. You want to make Kid feel this good too, but you aren't really sure how. Your hands amble up and down his body, not really doing anything.

Finally your hands reach the back of his neck and you grab his hair, gently pulling his head back. Your lips find his neck again, as well as his own weak spot. Kid's knees go weak, causing him to collapse, you on top of him. This hardly phases either of you. His face flushed a little, but you soon kissed that away.

You spent the rest of your ten minutes laying together on the floor, kissing and running your hands along each others' bodies. When time was up the closet door was opened by Liz, who banged loudly on the door. "If you're not decent, speak up now! Otherwise we're opening the door."

Neither of you said anything, so the door was opened. A host of curious faces found the both of you getting up off the floor and straightening your clothes. You and Kid sat apart from the other players for the rest of the night, eventually slipping out of the room to find a quiet spot for… private matters.


	2. Elizabeth Thompson

Liz Thompson, if you don't want to kiss her, don't read!

Spin the Bottle is a party game where an empty bottle is spun. The person spinning must kiss the person that the bottle ends up pointing at. This is usually a short kiss, in front of everyone.

Seven Minutes in Heaven is also a party game, where two people choose something, usually out of a hat or other container. It doesn't really matter, but people with matching items are locked in a closet for a pre-designated amount of time. As the name suggests, the time is usually seven minutes, but for a longer story I have lengthened it to ten.

This fanfiction mixes the two party games. If you want to know why, read the stories coming up with the adults. I will take suggestions for characters, and if I get enough comments I will do an After the Party series, with more than just kissing *wink wink*.

_

* * *

_

You are cordially invited to the Shibusen lockin

You fling the invitation into the waste basket and grabbed your stuff. The term lock in was just another way of saying all night party, after all. You grabbed a pair of pajamas, a sleeping bag, and a change of clothes and set off for the school.

The party was great! Whoever cooked the food was amazing, and there were plenty of fizzy drinks. You sort of wished someone would have snuck in a keg or six pack or something, but it was still good. You danced for a while before Soul got your attention. You followed him to an empty classroom and found a whole bunch of people there, sitting in a loose circle.

"We have our final player," Soul said, producing an empty Coke bottle from his pocket. You smiled and sat down, eyeing the pretty girls around the circle. You really hoped the bottle landed on one of them and not one of the boys. When it was finally your turn you gave the bottle a good solid spin with a flick of your wrist. The bottle started off strong and when in finally stopped the neck was pointing at one of the hottest girls in school, Liz Thompson.

Liz was busy filing her nails, and looked up at the bottle only when she heard you clear your throat. Her sister Patty laughed and pushed her sister into the broom closet, while their meister, Death the Kid, pushed you in after her. You pulled the string attached to the single hanging lightbulb in the small room. The light illuminated Liz's pretty, sculpted face and you noticed that she was blushing.

You, being the gentleman you are, start to say that you don't really have to do anything, but Liz cuts you off. She kisses you, right on the lips, stopping the breath in your throat. You quickly catch on and nibble at her lower lip, until she opens her mouth for you. You have an entire ten minutes to do whatever you want together. Liz breaks the contact, coming up for air.

"Isn't this odd? I mean, the two best looking students at Shibusen being locked in a creepy closet?"

You blink at her, and this time you're the one blushing. Although you do work out, you're hardly as buff as Black Star, and nowhere near as important as Death the Kid. Why on earth would Liz like you? She seems to read your mind, and comes in for another kiss. You take, but are still feeling insecure. Then, all of a sudden, you feel Liz's hands on your shirt. She pulls and your buttons give.

You pull away from the kiss, caught completely off guard. Then you notice that Liz is looking at your chest in appreciation. You flush red, drawing further away from her. Your muscles are really average, you're no stick, to be sure, but nothing like the bodybuilders you would imagine she likes. But Liz steps toward you, hands out, reaching for you. She rubs circles around your nipples, making them hard. You relax and start kissing her again.

Liz continues feeling your chest as the two of you kiss. You never thought she would be into you, but it's quite obvious now. You break apart again, "I never imagined someone like you would like someone like me," you say breathlessly.

"____-kun, how could anyone not like you? You're perfect," Liz says, before kissing your neck. Your hands, holding onto her back, tremble in pleasure. You start rubbing slow, small circles over the small of her back and she moans into your neck. The both of you collapse against the wall of the closet, tongues exploring each others' mouths. You lose track of time, spending all of your ten minutes simply feeling each others' perfect bodies.

There is a knock at the closet door and Patty and Death the Kid open it, finding the two of you with your lips still locked together. Patty laughed and clapped, finding something extremely amusing, while Kid mumbled about not being symmetrical. Everyone else soon peeked into the closet, and you and Liz straightened your clothes. The two of you walked out of the closet hand in hand.

Before you could join the game again you whispered to Liz, "Wanna' go somewhere more private?" This caused her to giggle like her sister and the two of you left to find an empty classroom or something away from prying eyes.


	3. Soul Eater Evans

Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in heaven are both popular party games. Here I have combined the two for an intiresting story. Note, in this story THE READER KISSES AND PRACTICALLY FONDLES SOUL EATER A MALE CHARACTER. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DO THIS OR READ ABOUT IT, PLEASE NAVIGATE AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. There will be no need from anyone to be rude when they already know what this chapter is about.

Okay, everyone's asked for it, here it is, you get to kiss Soul Eater! I've decided I'm going to re-write the chapters, however. I decided to give all you fangirls a little more however, you get at least two, maybe three Soul chapters(my first attempt ended up rather... rapey, molestationey, you get my drift. If I get enough requests I'll put it up uncompleted, however.)

Also, please note, when I re-write the chapters, I will put in more... eherm, explicit stuff. You know, penetration and all that good stuff? I believe this story is rated M, but just in case I will check the rating and I'm telling you now, it will definitely contain "mature content and adult situations." Now enjoy your game, and don't forget to comment when you're done.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the Shibusen lock in._

You ball up the letter and throw it through the little basketball hoop above your waste basket. There was probably some game you could play at school, like hall hockey or roller chair racing. Maybe you would even get to play another game with Soul Eter.

You packed a gym bag with hockey puck, a basket ball, one of those rubber all-purpose balls and a bunch of other sports stuff before heading out to the school.

When you got to the lock in you were disappointed that no one wanted to play with you. You had even grabbed a few roller chairs and brought them to the cafeteria where everyone was getting food and dancing. You left the chairs by the wall and went to grab some grub. The brownies looked especially good, along with the snicker doodles. That was when you saw a group of students sneaking off to a classroom and rushed after them, leaving your food behind on a table.

Once in the classroom someone placed a bottle on the floor and everyone gathered around in a loose circle. Awesome, spin the bottle. You looked around and spotted the guy you were looking for; Soul.

"Hey, Evans, you hoping to land the bottle on Tiny Tits over there?" For some reason you can never keep yourself from picking on Soul. Both he and Maka narrowed their eyes at you, probably wondering who let the trash in. You ignore them and grab the bottle, giving it a good hard spin, giving off the appearance that you don't really care who it lands on.

Lucky you, it landed on Soul. You look at him and smile, prancing to the closet. Your crush follows you reluctantly, grumbling. Once the door closes your time starts. Ten minutes to start snogging your crush.

Soul didn't seem too keen, however. He snapped on the closet light and stared angrily at you, obviously not wanting to do anything romantic. You lower your eyes, not wanting to meet his angry red orbs. It's obvious he's mad at you, and for what.

"Geez, _-chan, why do you have to be so uncool?"

Tou look up Soul, hope in your expression. He used the affectionate suffix, maybe he'll forgive you for being so mean all the time.

"It's just my nature," you whisper, realizing it sounds more like an excuse. "I tend to be mean to the people I like. You'll notice I'm perfectly plesant to Black*Star."

Soul doesn't seem to be buying it. You try to think of something you could do to convince him, constantly aware of your ten minutes ticking away. On an impulse you lift up Soul's shirt, exposing the scar running diagonally across his chest. Soul lets out a grunt of surprise, trying to push the garment back down.

You're blushing at the thoughts going trough your head. Finally, after what seems like a lifetime of hesitation, you lean in and kiss the top edge of his scar. Soul shudders and hisses and for a moment you're afraid that you've hurt him. You look up but his face doesn't betray any pain. You kiss his scar again and get the same reaction. He like it, you can see the pleasure when you look up at his face, into those beautiful red eyes. As a test you run your fingers along the length of the healed wound, bringing a shiver of pleasure from Soul.

"Do you believe me now?"

In response Soul cups his hands under your chin and brings his face close to yours, until you can feel his warm breath on your face. He's panting, and you close your eyes. You feel his lips, but not on your mouth. Soul is nibbling on your nose. It feels a little odd, but not in a bad way. You open your mouth to breathe and he moves down, covering your mouth with his own.

You're surprised when he sticks his tongue in your mouth, feeling around, but you quickly melt into the kiss, your hands still on his scarred chest. Soul moves his hands to the sides of your neck, running them gently up and down. You continue rubbing his chest, your bodytingling in pleasure.

Soul is taller than you by a few inches and you reach up to return his nose nibble. He brings one of his hands up and gently tangles his fingers in your hair, making a loose fist. With all the care in the world he pulls your head back and continues to kiss your open mouth. You spend about a minute like this before breaking apart, both of you breathless.

"I've always liked you _-chan, but it's really hard when you act like you did out there."

You look down in shame, knowing that it'll be very hard for you to change. Soul again lifts your chin and looks in your eyes, his expression changing from stern to loving. He starts kissing your neck and you shudder with pleasure, hands clenching in an attempt to keep from moaning. Your legs go weak and you fall against the wall, making a slight thudding sound.

You flip around, so Soul has his back against the wall and you lift his shirt again. You start planting kissed all along the scar on his chest as he moans. When you get to the bottom of the torn flesh you stick out your tongue and draw it lightly along the scar back the way you came, causing another hissing intake of breath.

When you stood up Soul's pupils were dilated and he was panting. He pulled you closer to him, nibbling on your ear lobe before moving down, kissing your neck just under your jaw. It was the best thing you'd ever felt before. If the rapture came right now you couldn't care less.

You started rubbing slow circles over Soul's shoulder blades and he couldn't help himself from moaning into your neck. He moved his lips down even more and kissed and licked your collar bones. Now it was you who sucked in your breath, clenching your fists around Soul's shirt. He straightened and kissed you on the lips again, your tongues darting in and out of each others' mouths. When time was up the closet door was opened and you were vaguely aware of Maka crying out in surprise. Obviously she wasn't expecting to see you and Soul with locked lips. You and Soul both stumbled out of the closet, trying to gain a little composure as you went. You didn't rejoin the game but instead found a quieter place to spend the night together.


End file.
